1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for stabilizing strip a plant for coating strip material, metal strip is taken through a container holding the molten coating material that has, below the melt surface, a through channel, in which induction currents are induced in the coating material by an electromagnetic travelling wave and, in interaction with the electromagnetic travelling field, generate an electromagnetic force to retain the coating material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A plant of this type is described, for example, in German Patent 43 44 939. In this case, the container that holds the molten coating material has an opening for the strip in the bottom. The opening is sealed by an electromagnetic pump. The pump generates an electromagnetic force equal to or greater than the metallostatic pressure in the opening of the through channel. As a result, the molten material is prevented from running out through the opening.
It has been found that the strip, during continuous coating, is alternately deflected or twisted. A remedy for this is not possible with conventional means, e.g., an increase in bath tension. Further roller guides are not possible in this process area, because the coating has not yet solidified.